


The Island of Misfit Toys

by Ineedadrinkorsleep



Category: The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Wicked Powers Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Canon Autistic Character, Christmas, Fluff, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:21:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28448349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ineedadrinkorsleep/pseuds/Ineedadrinkorsleep
Summary: A Christmas oneshot at the Scholomance.
Relationships: Tiberius Blackthorn & Anush Joshi, Tiberius Blackthorn & Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 7





	The Island of Misfit Toys

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I can't be the only autistic who felt emotionally connected to the toys on the island of misfit toys right? Like they were cast aside because they were "broken" and they didn't work the way normal toys were supposed to. And in the song they still clearly want to be apart of Christmas and make kids happy like they're supposed to but they can't. 
> 
> So I got the idea to do a christmas one shot for Ty and Alyssa based on this song.

Alyssa was breathing in shallow gasps as her body shook against Ty's. He clung to her tightly, trying his best to apply the right pressure to her torso. He ran his fingers through her dark wavy hair which had originally been straightened to perfection, but was now coming apart. 

There was probably a metaphor in there somewhere. 

Alyssa had originally been planning to go back home to visit her family for Christmas, the same way she always did. Because she was supposed to. But although she had put on an elegant dark red dress, and done her makeup in festive colours, preparing herself to look the part for the evening, when it was time to leave she had taken one look at the door, then looked back at Ty and burst into tears.

Those tears had triggered a meltdown to the point where she was scratching and pulling and rocking as her costume came apart and she was just a scared autistic girl who couldn't face a giant social gathering. Ty was doing his best to comfort her, but the truth was he wasn't sure what he could say. So he hadn't said anything, he just held her. 

"I can't do it," she whimpered, grabbing at his shirt. Alyssa regaining her speech was a good sign, but she was obviously still distraught. 

"I can't go and talk to a bunch of people I barely know, people who are going to be loud and touch me and ask me all kinds of questions I don't want to answer and it's just going to be too much!" She exclaimed.

Ty sighed. He understood her feelings perfectly. Christmas at the Los Angeles institute had always been a loud and busy affair that had only gotten worse with the addition of Cristina, Kieran, Diana, Aline and sometimes Gwyn. It wasn't that he didn't enjoy spending time with his family, it just got too overwhelming sometimes.

Alyssa pushed back slightly and wiped her eyes. Mascara was smeared all along her cheeks. She was trying to control her breathing. Ty squeezed her arm. "You don't have to go if you don't want to," he pointed out. Determined to make her smile again, as well as looking for an excuse to have her stay. Ty also knew Anush would want her here as well. 

"I'm serious, he continued. "All you have to do is turn off your phone and you can stay here. We can do whatever you want." Alyssa licked her finger and used it to wipe off the excess makeup. She seemed calmer now, scanning around the room with her gaze. 

Ty could tell she was trying not to get her hopes up. He could tell how badly she wanted to stay in this sanctuary that they had created. A place where the rules didn't apply and she didn't have to worry.

He could hear the radio in the background playing Christmas songs. The Most Wonderful Day of the Year had just come on.

We're on the island of misfit toys.

Ty had to smile at the universe having a sense of humor. Alyssa met his gaze and smiled thoughtfully. 

She poked at him softly. "Tag yourself, I'm the choo choo train with square wheels." Ty rolled his eyes. 

"Ok, so I assume this means you're staying with us," he said, fighting a smile. Alyssa paused for a moment and then nodded, turning the power off on her phone. 

"So now that I'm ghosting my entire family-" Alyssa said pointedly. "What do you want to do?" She was still perched on his lap, but Ty found that he didn't mind.

"I had an idea!" Anush called out from outside the room. He entered with a board game in his arms. 

I feel like I already know the answer to this but Ali have you heard of Clue?" Anush asked. 

Alyssa's grin was breathtaking.


End file.
